gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brass Knuckles
Grand Theft Auto Online |slot = Unarmed (3D Universe) Melee (HD Universe) |damage = Medium |weight = Light}} Brass Knuckles (known as Knuckledusters in the HD Universe) are a type of melee weapon featured in every 3D Universe game since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and are featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update. Description Brass Knuckles are metal devices with holes punched through them, intended to be worn on the fingers while the fist is clenched. They are meant to increase the force of a punch, while minimizing the initial force needed to throw an arm, and when used properly, they create massive damage against an intended target and can kill with only 2 or 3 direct hits. Brass Knuckles have been available in the 3D Universe since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, except in Grand Theft Auto Advance. In each game, the force of a single Brass Knuckle punch is enough to knock a person to the ground; in which another attack will immediately kill them. "Knuckledusters" were added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update on July 8, 2015, they are available from Ammu-nation in a standard smooth brass finish and the enhanced version allows the player to select from a range of 9 customised engraved and bejewelled options. Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - In the Front Page Café North alley doorway to the West behind the Café, just North of Ocean View Hotel. *Worn by the bodyguards in the Malibu Club. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Commerce, Los Santos - In the alley beside Roboi's Food Mart. *Ganton, Los Santos - Underneath the south end of the bridge beside Ryder's home. *Calton Heights, San Fierro - Behind some car garages northwest of the Calton Heights Safehouse. *Las Payasadas, Bone County - Behind a small building across the street north of the large Pecker's Feed & Seed chicken. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Trenton, Portland Island - Spawns in an alleyway next to the Mean Street Taxis. *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - In an alleyway next to Charlie's Liquor Bar. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Downtown, Vice City Mainland - In an alleyway across the south of the dirt track. *Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - On the grassy area across the Ammu-Nation. Grand Theft Auto V *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation. Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation. HUD Icons File:BrassKnuckles-GTAVC-icon.png|HUD icon in GTA Vice City. File:BrassKnuckles-GTASA-icon.png|HUD icon in GTA San Andreas. brass_knuckles-GTA_LCS_HUD.png|HUD icon in GTA LCS and VCS. Knuckledusters-GTAV-HUDIcon.png|HUD icon in GTA V. Knuckledusters-GTAVPC-HUDIcon.png|HUD icon in GTA V enhanced edition. Gallery 3D universe Brass_Knuckle.png|3D Universe brass knuckles. Brass.jpg|Tommy Vercetti with Brass Knuckles in a pre-release screenshot. Bressknuckless.gif Brass Knuckles GTA LCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani attacking a pedestrian with a Brass Knuckles. HD Universe 06302015_knucks-full.jpg|'Knuckledusters' in GTA Online. Brass Knuckles FPS GTA V.png|First person view KnuckledusterPhoneAd-GTAV.png|Email about Knuckledusters. Knuckledusters_GTAV_Range.png|The range of Knuckledusters customisations available from Ammu-Nation in the enhanced version (Online shown). Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_Ballas.png|The Ballas Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_Hater.png|The Hater Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_Hustler.png|The Hustler Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_King.png|The King Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_Lover.png|The Lover Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_Pimp.png|The Pimp Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_Player.png|The Player Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_Rock.png|The Rock Knuckledusters_GTAV_The_Vagos.png|The Vagos Trivia *In some missions when the player must enter somewhere unarmed, the knuckles won't be thought to be a weapon. *In GTA San Andreas, once the player has dated with Katie and Barbara, and they equip the Brass Knuckles, it cannot be discarded and it will be equipped permanently. *In'' GTA Vice City Stories'', the player will always lose it when saving the game. *The engravings of a gun and roses under the Knuckleduster is a reference to the American rock band Guns N' Roses. Navigation }} de:Schlagring pt:Soco Inglês Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online